Human Tuition
by thatwritersdream
Summary: After years of experimenting, prodigy Kiyomi Misaki escapes from her confinements. She's the exception, reaching parts of the human mind that has never been touched before- unlocking dangerous abilities that pose a threat to humanity and to a family of brothers, who learn the hard way that not all demons have black eyes and drink blood.


**Yes this is a new story, but not a crossover! I'm not going to go into a full authors note, but I really do hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **Human Tuition**

 **Lesson 1**

 **Escapee**

* * *

 _"Please don't do this!" A pink haired female cried out with ruby eyes as she struggled against the restraints tying her down currently._

 _People ran around her, muttering things that they didn't think she could hear but everything was so painfully loud. She pulled and pulled, growling in frustration when she couldn't free herself. Eventually a woman came and stood before her, gripping her hand and looking remorseful._

 _"Twenty-four milligrams, ready." She muttered softly, looking down at the girl with kind eyes. "I'm sorry Kiy."_

 _The girl's eyes widen when she saw the needle, struggling more frantically. "What is that? What are you doing?"_

 _"Putting you to sleep. I'm sorry we failed you."_

They say that God is always watching over you, and that once you say a pray then your prayer will be answered. Kiyomi Misaki, subject 0069 didn't believe in religions. Not anymore at least. She had at one point, but her faith wavered and finally she lost her hope for humanity. She looked around, taking in her surroundings finally. She was in a city, she knew that despite never being in one. People were buzzing around despite the time of day it was.

She tilted her head to the side, watching with curious eyes as some people walked hand in hand, or held a small human being in their arms. A child. Kiyomi had to remind herself, walking in the crowd and exploring a little more. She hummed to herself, scanning the human population.

She ever only knew a handful of people, now they were all dead. She was truly alone in this world where people fear the things they don't understand. That was the flaw with humans, they wanted to better this world and created things to do so, only they could never understand the things they created. Being different, in every single term, was a reason to fear something.

It wasn't fair, but that was how it worked. That was the flawed system. Kiyomi walked still, knowing not where she was headed. Her feet traveled where they desired, while her mind tried to process everything go on around her. A loud noise startled her, causing her to whip her head around, pink hair flying to meet the headlights of a vehicle.

"Get out of the street, stupid girl!" A man yelled at her, honking again.

Kiyomi narrowed her eyes at the man, staring him down before he honked again. Without a second thought, the car flew back. She watched as it rolled down the side hill, how some people filed out of their own vehicles to take videos and yell questions that fell on deaf ears.

Moving slightly faster to avoid the people and questions, she left the street and continued walking. They would never understand. What was she to do now? Suppose she should get a job, but her mind was much to advanced for such mundane things. Perhaps that's where she would have to start, but it would be harder because of her background. No one hire people without a background check, and she was more than sure her name was not in the system to begin with. She didn't have a family after all, no parents or siblings. Just her and the damn doctors she trusted too much.

 _I'm sorry we failed you._

Apologies meant nothing to Kiyomi. Apologies were just words, and words meant nothing and held empty meaning. Actions spoke louder than a man crying out in pain or a woman yelling in happiness. Actions were the held the true meaning of one's thoughts and personal agendas. That's all that mattered, and nothing would change the way Kiyomi thought. Nothing. No one was trust worthy.

That was when Kiyomi found herself standing outside of a school, Ryoutei Academy. She looked over the humongous school. Deciding it was a night school, but she didn't understand the whole concept of night schooling when there was day school. Why would a human choose to go to a night class? Human's were diurnal mammals, working in the day and sleeping by night. The only logical explanation was that these people weren't human. Only that was also illogical, because there were only humans in the world.

 _The supernatural was a myth, no scientific explanation. behind it._

"That's silly, even if it was true." Kiyomi muttered to herself, her mind reeling before she yelped and fell back.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Kiyomi looked up at the platinum blonde girl, who stared down at her with sherbet colored eyes. Clumsy, shy, and ungraceful. A normal girl. Kiyomi stared at the girl as she bowed repeatedly apologizing. It wasn't a very meaningful slight, that this girl would be so flawed. Kiyomi already saw how flawed the girl was. She was unconfident with the way she held herself and apologized profusely, someone with a small mind.

"Open your eyes then." Kiyomi stated bluntly. "If you do not have your eyes open then you will not see those in front of you."

"I had my eyes open." She said meekly, head tilted forward still.

"You can not see me if you look down." Kiyomi spoke stoic, eyes unamused. "Pick your head up, girl and pay attention to your surroundings."

"Yui!" A voice called, the girl's head snapping towards that direction.

Kiyomi grew more curious as the girl's facial expression flashed with fear. Was she fearful of the red head male coming towards them? Perhaps it was domestic abuse the girl Yui faced. Kiyomi stared as the man ignored her, grabbing Yui's wrist tightly and tugging her. It looked as if Yui was used to this treatment. When Kiyomi looked closer, she could see faint scars on the skin exposed to the world, confirming her thoughts.

"Ayato." Yui muttered in pain.

"Domestic violence is a Class A felony that can land you up to 99 years or life in prison." Kiyomi stated bluntly, gaining the attention of Ayato.

"That's nothing to me." Ayato snapped with a scowl. "Who the hell are you and what business do you have with Yui?"

"None at all." Kiyomu shrugged, looking at Yui. "If you are being abused it is smart to get help. Only a stupid girl will stay in the situation."

With that, Kiyomi turned to walk away in another direction. She hummed as she walked, contemplating on the definition of fear. Fear was an an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or that something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. It was one of the emotions that caused humans to make reckless choices, either to stay or do something about it. Such a troublesome emotion indeed.

"Who the hell was she?" Ayato asked Yui as they made their way to the limo.

Yui shrunk under his gaze. "I just ran into her, I swear!"

Ayato said nothing, not liking the uneasy feeling he got with that strange girl who stared at him with no emotion.

* * *

 _"It was crazy."_ The man on the television screen gushed out, arms flinging around. _"The girl, or whatever the hell she is, literally threw the car back with her mind! How fucking crazy is that!?"_

Reiji stood on the side of Shuu, who sat on the couch wide awake for the first time in a while. Both brothers stared at the television screen in deep thought. They rewatched the news clip, over a few times that showed the actually footage from a streetlight that recorded it. The pink haired girl staring the car down, and then the car flipping back out of nowhere.

 _"We still do not understand the whole situation here, because the most logical reasoning would be malfunction with the said vehicle-"_

Then there was a man who interrupts the reporter. His face is bruised, hair a mess and a stain that is clearly blood is on his clothing. His eyes are disconnected, panicked and fearful as he takes the reporter's microphone and into the camera.

 _"The girl's name is Koyomi, and she's a local patient at the Psychiatric Hospital. Today we found out she hadn't been taking her meds when she attacked and killed staff members. Koyomi has a track for bad behavior and violent actions towards others. She escaped this morning, taking a key card."_ The man took a deep breath. _"If you see her, please call us."_

That's where Reiji pauses it, frowning. "It seems like a trick."

"Remember when that man told us about human experimentation?" Shuu asked, not waiting for an answer. "How he was once apart of it?"

"You think the girl is a human experiment?" Reiji inquired, putting the pieces together as well. "It would make sense how the car flipped back at a mere glance."

Shuu ran a hand through his hair. "I already asked Laito and Ayato to search for the girl. Apparently Yui had a run in with our human experiment here."'

Reiji shook his head, still not at ease by this. "It worries me what this girl could do. Then again, there could be much potential to study how far the humans are coming now and how we could extract that knowledge."

"It may be better to just kill the girl." Shuu says, countering the statement. "If this girl really is dangerous, there's no telling what she could do. Look at that screen again. The man honked at her for standing in the middle of the road, and she literally threw his car without a second thought.""We have to see." Reiji muttered, growing more and more curious of the girl by the second.

Ayato and Laito had left after Ayato recalled seeing the girl, saying he would be able to recognize her by scent. That was three hours ago. Reiji and Shuu had been discussing what to do, because the girl was a danger to their home. Not that they really cared about the humans, but still. If the Mukami's got a hold of her as well, it could mean bad news for the six Sakamaki brothers. It took another hour, after day break, for Ayato and Laito to return home with an unconscious pinkett in arms.

"She put up one hell of a fight." Ayato breathed out, a trickle of blood running from his forehead.

Ayato was disheveled, much like Laito. Both looked unnaturally tired as Laito stood there with the girl passed out in his arms. Reiji walked to take a closer look, taking in how she wore regular clothing that looked to be too big on her. Then he looked back at his two brothers, inspecting the damage on them.

"A human girl did this to you both?" Reiji asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't even think she's human, honestly." Laito stated, looking at the girl wary.

"She, I don't know how the hell she did it, flung us both across a parking lot in opposite directions." Ayato added on. "Laito here had to knock her out with a rock while I took the blunt of the beating."

Reiji looked at Shuu, knowing what the eldest thought but Reiji had to know what this girl was. What she could do. "Take her to my room, she isn't allowed to leave this house when she wakes."

Ayato visibly paled. "What if she flings us around again?"

"I'll keep her sedated." Reiji walked out of the living room. "Better hurry and bring her before she awakens."

Laito never moved so fast before that moment.

* * *

 **This is a new story, and for once it isn't a crossover story. Sorry this was so short.**

 **What I really like about this story line is that I don't see very many of these types, plus I based this off my own story, Human Tuition. My OC is stoic, for now at least and more about her will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **Please, please tell me what you thought about this first chapter, which I know is short. I promise that you will see what happened between Ayato, Kiyomi, and Laito the next chapter. Please leave me a comment on what you thought about this story!**

 **Also, please check out these two crossover stories I have with Diabolic Lovers.**

 **Vampire Knight X Diabolik Lovers-** _ **Diabolik Knight**_

 **Fairy Tail X Diabolik Lovers-** _ **Bloodstained Fairy**_


End file.
